


Jubilant

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Games, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 2,023 One shot<br/>Rated: NC-17 TCest Mikey/Leo uke!Leo<br/>~~ Created for the Leonardo & Michelangelo Pairing Anthology Fan Book.</p>
<p><b>!!~~</b>Winner in the 2014/15 TMNT Mature Fanfiction Competition: (Erotica Section) Sexiest Michelangelo 2nd Place<b>~~!!</b> (First place went to The Pain Game) :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jubilant

            It was a little game they played every year, just the two of them, to celebrate the coming winter.

            Not that they particularly enjoyed the cold.  Being turtles, the bite of frigid temperatures was especially difficult to handle.  What they enjoyed was the gift of a few extra hours of darkness to hide their outdoor activities and the necessity of bundling into layers of clothes which hid their appearance.

            Mingling on the sidewalks with the rest of the city’s inhabitants, looking into shop windows, going to museums, and even taking in a movie at a theatre were all winter treats.

            Over the years the game, like their relationship, had evolved.  It was no longer a simple game of ninja tag as they chased each other over the roof tops; a game they still enjoyed playing with their brothers.

            The game that Leonardo and Michelangelo played was one of hiding in plain sight.  It was the challenge of walking among the human inhabitants of the city yet remaining unseen.

            Part of a ninja master’s skill was in the ability to blend into the surroundings and this is what they did each changing of the seasons.  From their stockpile of human garments they made their selections, hiding them from one another by bundling them beneath the bulky coats they wore.

            Once they had reached a designated roof top over the block or two that would serve as their game area, they would flip a coin to see who would be hunter and who would be prey.

            Mikey found the entire process to be exhilarating and he waited eagerly for Leo to fish the coin from his pocket.  Once it was flat against Leo’s palm, Mikey called for tails just as he always did, finding it immeasurably funny to say aloud.  His good humor was contagious and the small inside joke made Leo smile.

            Making a great show of it, Leo flipped the coin high into the air, watching as it tumbled end over end.  He caught it deftly as it came down and slapped it onto the back of his hand.

            Uncovering it so that they could both see how it landed, Leo said in a low, triumphant voice, “Heads.”

            “Shell,” Mikey muttered.  “I guess that means I have to try and hide from Mr. Super Ninja.”

            “Actually no,” Leo said with a grin.  “Since I won the toss and get to decide, I think I’ll choose to be the prey this time.”

            Mikey’s eyes lit up.  “That means if I can find you in less than fifteen minutes, I can . . . .”

            “Yes,” Leo interrupted, “but if you don’t, then yours is mine.  Don’t count your tails before they’re raised.”

            With that admonition, Leo suddenly spun away from his brother and disappeared over the edge of the roof.

            The rules of their game allocated five minutes for the players to dress in their disguises before the fifteen minute countdown began.  While Mikey pulled on his clothes, his mind examined the challenge he faced.  Though Leo was quite good at melting into the shadows, the game did not allow that.  His brother’s task was to hide in plain sight; to become one with the neighborhood and its citizens.

            It was the type of game where Mikey had a fighting chance as the hunter.  Although Leo was the better shadow ninja, Mikey had a unique insight into the minds of the average citizen.  All Leo had to do was slip-up one time while he was within sight of Mikey and it would be all over.

            When the five minutes was up, Mikey climbed down to the alley using the building’s fire escape.  He had chosen as his disguise the bulky outfit of the local punk kids; his attire comprised of over-sized clothes that completely hid his form and a man’s cowl neck sweater with the neckpiece pulled up to cover the lower part of his face.

            Though it was a mismatched and grungy looking getup, when Mikey stepped out of the alley he saw a group of teens nearby who were almost identically dressed.

            Confident that his appearance wouldn’t draw any unwanted attention, Mikey stuck his hands in his pockets and strolled along the sidewalk.  The area he was in held a few small specialty shops, some apartments, and a bodega.  There weren’t many people out and Mikey knew he wouldn’t find Leo here.

            The lights grew brighter up ahead and Mikey walked faster to reach them.  Crossing the road, he turned a corner and discovered a spot that was teeming with activity.

            There were restaurants, newsstands, retail stores, a small movie theatre, and street vendors.  People were milling about, laughing and wandering from place to place, enjoying a night out despite the colder temperatures.

            Mikey immediately knew that this was where Leo was hiding.  One of those people was a disguised ninja turtle, not a human, and Mikey meant to find out which one.  He had twelve minutes left.

            Leaning against the side of a building, Mikey let his eyes drift over the throngs.  The first thing he did was eliminate groups of people and couples.  He then discarded any that were obviously female or who were too short to be his brother.  Knowing how resourceful Leo was, Mikey didn’t take the tall ones off his list; for all he knew, Leo was walking around on stilts.

            As another minute ticked by the urge to run around physically searching for Leo grew stronger.  Mikey squelched that idea; Leo would love to see him waste his time chasing shadows.  No, Mikey was determined to use his knowledge of people to beat his big brother.

            One by one he picked out likely candidates.  There was a man in a long overcoat with a scarf wound around his face who was walking a dog.  At a flower stand an overdressed man was looking through the bins without making a selection.  A homeless man in layers of rags dug through a trash can on one corner and another was sprawled on a bus stop bench, a newspaper pulled over his head.

            There was a man hunched over against a wall, by all appearances talking on his phone.  Another homeless man sat near the entrance to a restaurant and played a beat on a couple of tin cans, barely acknowledging the money people tossed his direction.

            Someone with a broom was sweeping the walkway in front of the movie theatre, his figure swathed in oversized clothes.  Then there was the man who wore scrubs, a white doctor’s coat, and a surgical mask and cap holding a sign that read ‘End of the World’ as he stared at a telephone pole.

            Mikey contemplated that one for a long minute.  It wouldn’t surprise him at all to find out that was Leo taking the whole ‘hide in plain sight’ thing right to the limit.

            Another six minutes had run off the clock by the time Mikey had identified the ones who might be Leo.  If he guessed wrong and Leo wasn’t even here, then Mikey was screwed.  Literally.

            Something niggled at the back of Mikey’s mind and he spent a precious minute trying to catch the thought.  Looking around at his candidates, Mikey tried to think of what it was that bothered him.

            Suddenly he had it and broke into a wide smile.  Pushing away from the building, he strolled across the sidewalk, walking right up in front of the tin can music man.

            “That’s a real cool beat, dude,” Mikey said, “but do you know the words to that song?”

            The vagrant’s head tilted back very slowly until Leo’s eyes shown from beneath the hooded wool scarf he wore.  “I think the word ‘caught’ is in there somewhere.”

            “It sure is, but just to make it official . . . .”  Mikey reached out and tapped Leo’s shoulder.

            Mikey could just see the flash of Leo’s grin as his brother stood up.  Reaching down, Leo snagged the can that held the money he’d collected and as he and Mikey walked out of the brightly active city block, Leo handed the can to the man who was looking through the garbage.

            As they strolled along, Mikey felt particularly jaunty and jubilant.  He’d gotten to play out in the open amongst the humans and he’d won his game with Leo fair and square.  Now he was going to collect his prize.

            The pair turned into a dark, secluded alley and Leo led the way towards a nearby sewer entrance.  Before he reached it though, Mikey grabbed the edges of his carapace and spun Leo to the side, pushing his older brother plastron first against the nearest brick wall.

            “Mikey, what are you doing?” Leo asked, trying to push off the wall but finding that Mikey was pressed against him.

            “I can’t wait until we get home,” Mikey said.  “I want to collect on my win right now.”

            “We’re . . . we’re out in the open,” Leo protested as Mikey yanked his pants down to his knees.

            “Yep, we could get caught at any minute,” Mikey husked, the idea thrilling him to no end.

            “I don’t know about . . . .” Leo began.

            “You have the right to remain silent,” Mikey said, fondling Leo’s tail and drawing a gasp from his brother.  “Did you know that you can’t panhandle within twenty feet of the entrance to a restaurant?  I knew that and so do all the real vagrants.  If you get too close to the entry, the restaurant owners will call the cops.”

            “Is that how you . . . ugh . . . how . . . .” Leo was having a hard time concentrating because Mikey’s hands were all over his lower regions.

            “That’s exactly how I knew,” Mikey answered.  “Cavity search time.”

            Spreading lube onto his fingers from a tube he’d conscientiously brought along, Mikey made quick work of stretching his brother.  While he did so he coaxed Leo’s cock into the open and began stroking it.

            Leo’s churrs and groans were getting the better of Mikey, so he wasted no time pulling down his pants and lubing his cock.  Sliding it into Leo, Mikey began to thrust hard, stroking Leo in time with his movements.

            “What are . . . you hiding . . . in here?” Mikey panted, keeping up his charade.

            He hit a particularly nice spot inside Leo and his normally silent brother grunted and shuddered.  Aiming for the exact same place, Mikey felt Leo’s cock twist in his hand.

            “Hmph . . . ah, Mikey!” Leo exclaimed as he came, spurting onto the wall in front of him.

            Two more thrusts were all Mikey could manage before he too climaxed.  Pressed against Leo, Mikey rode out his orgasm, his knees growing shaky from the power of his release.

            He must have been in a lust induced haze for a minute because the next thing Mikey knew Leo was pushing against him and calling his name.  Realizing he was still buried in Leo’s ass, Mikey hastily pulled out and tugged his disguise back into place.

            Mikey watched as Leo turned around and leaned his shell against the wall, pulling his pants back up carefully.  It made Mikey grin because he knew Leo didn’t bottom often and was already feeling it.

            Then a thought hit him and Mikey’s eyes narrowed.  “Hey, you didn’t try to get caught did you?”

            Leo stared at him for a moment and then shook his head.  “No I did not.  I have to admit I enjoyed being your prize, but our game wouldn’t be nearly as much fun if I let you win.”

            Mikey’s bright smile lit up the dark alley.  “Do we have to go home now?”

            “’Fraid so,” Leo said.  “We can do this again though, soon.”

            “Cool,” Mikey said, following his brother into the underground tunnels.  “’Cause I’m gonna win the next time too.”

            Leo chuckled at Mikey’s enthusiasm.  If Mikey said he was going to do it, he probably would.  No matter how much of a challenge Leo offered him.  Leo rather liked that.

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely art certificate was created by turtlescribbles from DeviantArt.  
> 


End file.
